The non-radioactive detection of biological analytes utilizing fluorescent labels is an important technology in modern molecular biology. By eliminating the need for radioactive labels, safety is enhanced and the environmental impact and costs associated with reagent disposal is greatly reduced. Examples of methods utilizing such non-radioactive fluorescent detection include 4-color automated DNA sequencing, oligonucleotide hybridization methods, detection of polymerase-chain-reaction products, immunoassays, and the like.
In many applications it is advantageous to employ multiple spectrally distinguishable fluorescent labels in order to achieve independent detection of a plurality of spatially overlapping analytes, e.g., single-tube multiplex DNA probe assays and 4-color automated DNA sequencing methods. In the case of multiplex DNA probe assays, by employing spectrally distinguishable fluorescent labels, the number of reaction tubes may be reduced thereby simplifying experimental protocols and facilitating the production of application-specific reagent kits. In the case of 4-color automated DNA sequencing, multicolor fluorescent labeling allows for the analysis of multiple bases in a single lane thereby increasing throughput over single-color methods and reducing uncertainties associated with inter-lane electrophoretic mobility variations.
Assembling a set of multiple spectrally distinguishable fluorescent labels is problematic. Multi-color fluorescent detection imposes at least six severe constraints on the selection of dye labels, particularly for applications requiring a single excitation light source, an electrophoretic separation, and/or treatment with enzymes, e.g., automated DNA sequencing. First, it is difficult to find a set of structurally similar dyes whose emission spectra are spectrally resolved, since the typical emission band half-width for organic fluorescent dyes is about 40-80 nanometers (nm). Second, even if dyes with non-overlapping emission spectra are identified, the set may still not be suitable if the respective fluorescent quantum efficiencies are too low. Third, when several fluorescent dyes are used concurrently, simultaneous excitation becomes difficult because the absorption bands of the dyes are usually widely separated. Fourth, the charge, molecular size, and conformation of the dyes must not adversely affect the electrophoretic mobilities of the analyte. Fifth, the fluorescent dyes must be compatible with the chemistry used to create or manipulate the analyte, e.g., DNA synthesis solvents and reagents, buffers, polymerase enzymes, ligase enzymes, and the like. Sixth, the dye must have sufficient photostability to withstand laser excitation.
Currently available multiplex dye sets suitable in 4-color automated DNA sequencing applications require blue or blue-green laser light to adequately excite fluorescence emissions from all of the dyes making up the set, e.g., argon-ion lasers. Use of Blue or blue-green lasers in commercial automated DNA sequencing systems is disadvantageous because of the high cost and limited lifetime of such lasers.